Guerre de Chatouille
by CurlyPandaLoveSterek
Summary: Derek savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi sensible aux yeux doux de son petit ami. Vraiment. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi...


_**Salut tout le monde je reposte comme prévu cet OS déjà publié par titinesister !**_

_**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**_

_**La petite case grise ne mord pas... Comme moi ! Bonne lecture **_

_**Mini Panda arc en Ciel **_

_**POUTOUUUUUU **_

_**G**__**uerre de chatouille**_

Derek tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils. Il monta les escaliers plus vite qu'a son habitude et fit coulisser la porte en métal du Loft. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Un désordre de musique, de rires, de cris et de Pop corn lui faisait face. Il voyait aussi des bras et des jambes sauter en quelques sortes par dessus le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement en entendant la voix de Stiles supplier.

-A-Arrête.. _S'il te plaît je t'en supplie !_ Puis Stiles reparti dans un fou rire . Alors Derek approcha de plus en plus et vit Stiles plaqué sur le canapé tentant d'échapper aux chatouilles que lui faisait Isaac assis sur lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un sourire triomphale sur son visage.

Le brun dut lutter tellement fort pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Scott qui revenait de la cuisine les bras plein de Pop corn. Il le regardait les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise. Derek releva son sourcils gauche dans une question clair. Alors il lâcha le seau étalant encore plus de pop corn sur le sol. Le brun se planta ensuite devant le canapé. Lorsque les deux jeunes se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. Stiles lui fit un sourire éclatant en prenant la parole :

-Hey Sourwolf ! T'es rentré plus tôt ! Ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment mais bon. Tu t'es bien amusé ? Quoi que passer la journée avec Peter ça doit pas être génial quand même. Nan sérieux il doit être chiant quand même ! Comment tu fais pour tenir toute la journée ? Moi personnellement, ça me saoulerais grave ! Après tout..

-Stiles. Le coupa le brun. Il lança un regard à Isaac qui se leva précipitamment du torse de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira devant le regard de son amant.

-Oui je sais. On t'avais dis qu'on ne mettrait pas le bazar mais je voulais vraiment regarder Fast and Furious mais comme l'a dit Isaac, que serait une soirée film sans Pop corn ? Absolument rien ! Alors du coup on a fait du pop corn. Ensuite j'ai fait une mauvaise blague à Isaac ça lui a pas plus et il à dis qu'il pourrait me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'en était pas capable. Franchement on parle d'Isaac là et du coup... A partir de ce moment Derek arrêta d'écouter la tirade de l'humain. Il regardait avec désespoir son loft changé en champ de bataille. Un éclat de vois le fit sursauter.

-Scott ! Arrête c'est ma victime ! Tu le victimisera après ! Scooott ! Geint Stiles alos que le petit brun martyrisait le plus jeune. Derek soupira et mit de côté sa figure d'Alpha terrifiant toujours grognon et s'approcha de l'humain et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Alors pendant ce temps tu sera ma victime... Puis il plaqua l'adolescent sur le sol le chatouillant sans pitié. Au bout de plusieurs supplications, Derek le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Stiles. Il se laissa embrasser quelques instants avant de plaquer à son tour le grand brun sur le sol. Pour le chatouiller. Il se contenta de regarder l'humain croire qu'il avait le dessus.

-Oh tu te fiches de moi ! T'es même pas un tout petit peu chatouilleux?

-Pas un poil. Lui dit il avait de poser ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun et de l'embrasser tendrement. Stiles gémit. Derek grogna en réponse et ils entendirent vaguement soupirer deux personnes.

-Sérieux les gars on dirait que vous allez vous sautez dessus vous voulez pas qu'on regarde le film ? Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes ne l'écouter pas il reprit plus fort. Hé Oh ! Derek évite de sauter sur mon frère quand je suis là s'il te plait ! Comme si t'aimais le prendre sur le sol … Marmonna il

-Tu veut que je te montre à quel point j'aime quand il me prend sur le sol ? Demanda Stiles un sourire aux lèvres. Derek rit et reprit possession de sa bouche. Alors qu'ils gémissaient de concert, les deux autres quittèrent précipitamment le loft les laissant tous les deux .

_Finalement _se dit Derek _Je veut bien payer Isaac pour qu'il le chatouille si ça donne se résultat … _Puis il arrêta de penser et retomba dans les Limbes d'un plaisir plus fort que tout autre chose. Un plaisir appelé Stiles.

_**The End**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a encore des fautes le mini Panda n'est pas très bon en orthographe... Bisous et à Bientôt !**_


End file.
